


Information

by Readerstories



Series: Mycroft Holmes x reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mycroft x reader where moriarty's price for information is the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

“What makes you think I will crack?” Mycroft says when Moriarty states that he won’t let him leave unless he gives him the information he needs. Moriarty just chuckles at him at start tipping back on forth on his toes.

“Oh Mycroft, I believe I do. If you would direct your attention to the screen.” Moriarty gestures to the small telly Mycroft saw when he first got showed into the room by Moriarty’s men. Mycroft does as he is told, and Moriarty pulls out a little remote control from his pocket and turns it on. The screen flickers to life and what Mycroft sees there makes his whole body go stiff. It’s you, sitting bound on a chair in a small room, nothing else there than the chair you’re sitting on. He turns to Moriarty.

“What’s the reason for this?” Moriarty smiles that evil smile at him while putting the remote back in his pocket.

“You like it? I brought her in, just for you!” The last is said with another evil smile. Mycroft glooms at Moriarty, but the man doesn’t seem even a little bothered, he looks like he having _fun._ Mycroft hates it.

“Keep her out of this; she has nothing to do with anything of interest to you.” He says.

“Oh, but she does. She is with you, so she’s got a lot to do with this. She’s your weak point. Ever man has one, and yours is her. How typical.” Mycroft tightens his jaw, resting to punch Moriarty as much as he can.

“Let. Her. Go.” Mycroft repeats, fully aware that Moriarty thinks this if fun. Moriarty waves a finger at him.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not before I have what I need.” Mycroft sighs; knows Moriarty are telling the truth. At least he hopes he will release you when he got what he needs. Mycroft slumps his shoulders.

“What do you need to know?” he asks with a tired voice.

”See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I knew you valued her, but not his much. So much new information I can use. So the Ice Man can feel after all.” Mycroft glares at him and Moriarty chuckles again.

“Relax lover boy, she’s waiting on the outside for you. She will be fine. Unless my boys got a bit rough, so no guaranties.” Mycroft rushes out to hallway and Moriarty’s chuckles follows him the whole way out. When he opens the door, you’re standing on the side, shaking slightly. When you hear the door open, you jump and quickly turn towards it.

“Darling, it’s just me.” Mycroft says, sounding worried.

“Are you fine?” He opens his arms towards you, and you willingly step into them.

“Yeah, a bit shaken, but except from that I’m fine.” You snuggle closer to his chest and he kisses the top of your head.

“Let’s go home, shall we? I can cook us a meal while you take a bath.” You pull away a little to stand up and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“That sound heavenly” you say. Mycroft smiles at you, and then pulls out his phone to call for a car to pick you up. No use in calling the police, Moriarty would be long gone by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
